dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Amethyst Dragon
The Amethyst Dragon is an epic dragon of the Gemstone element. Appearance The amethyst dragon is a small blue-gray dragon with a light brown belly. They have, compared to the rest of their body, very big amethyst crystals on their back. They have 2 legs and 2 wings. Abilities Weapons Their teeth, claws, and spikes on their wings, tail and head are all made from amethyst, which is very sharp and hard. Defenses Their sharp amethyst spikes also offer protection from predators. Other Abilities Like all gemstone dragons, they build up power inside their body to be able to produce magic gems. If they have enough power in their body during battle, they can use this to produce a shield for themselves or even trap the enemy inside amethyst. Breath Weapon Amethyst dragons spit out small pieces of amethyst. This also requires power built up in their body, but much less. Weaknesses Like most gemstone dragons, amethyst dragons are not too big in size. Habitat Regions Amethyst dragons live on The Shimmering Isles, and in the Gerias Mines. Preferred Home Amethyst dragons like living in caves full of amethyst. Sheltering/Nesting Amethyst dragons cover themselves in amethyst as a temporary nest. Diet Like most gemstone dragons, amethyst dragons are petrivores, meaning they survive on eating rocks. They often eat small quartz clusters. Amethyst dragons also like to eat insects if they can get them. However, insects are hard to find in the caves that amethyst dragons live in naturally, so rocks are their main diet. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Amethyst dragons like to roll themselves up while they attach themselves to walls. Then, they surprise any creature passing by by revealing themselves. However, they know who is friend and foe, and will never do this when dangerous or aggressive creatures pass by. Social Order Amethyst dragons live in groups of about two dozen, called "plethoras". Relationship to Wizards Amethyst dragons like to surprise wizards the same way they do to all non-dangerous creatures. This way Gigi Ode discovered them. When in a park Breeding Amethyst dragons can be breed from a hail dragon and sonic dragon. Like all Gemstone dragons, amethyst dragons are hard to breed. Habitats Being a Gemstone dragon, amethyst dragons can only be placed on the Gemstone Island or a Gemstone habitat. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat They like pupmermelons a lot! Life Cycle Mating Male amethyst dragons search for females which have beautiful crystals on their back. They then show off their own crystals, after which the female decides to become mates or not. Birth Both parents care for the egg until it is hatched. After it does so, it will join the group and every dragon in the group will care for it as if it was its own child. Infancy The babies in the group will be brought food by the older dragons. They like to play with other baby amethyst dragons. It is important that the babies eat a lot of quartz so they can grow their spikes. Adolescence Juvenile amethyst dragons will mainly bring food to the babies and sometimes search food themselves. The juveniles must share all the food they find with the whole group. Juvenile dragons will sometimes play with the babies too. Adulthood As an adult, an amethyst dragon must decide whether to still live in the group, start a solitary life, or join another plethora (or start up a new one with other adults.) The second choice is chosen the least of the time. In a plethora, the adults will mainly search food, care for the babies, and defend the group if necessary. Life Span The oldest known amethyst dragon, Gigi Ode's dragon Violet, is around 1300 years at the moment. History Discovery Gigi Ode wasn't in The Shimmering Isles to study dragons, as you would expect, but rocks! She and her geode dragon, Bumpy, were searching for a rare mineral only found there, but instead found a spherical chamber containing a dozen purple crystals... connected to a dozen purple dragons! Origin of Name Amethyst dragons were named for the crystals protruding from the back. Magic Amethyst dragons have, like all other gemstone dragons and crystalline dragons, the magic power to produce gems. However, if placed in parks, this magic has some side effects. This side effects include: Not being able to breed themselves, generating gems goes much slower, any gem produced will be a Magic Gem instead of an amethyst, and they are only comfortable in certain types of habitat. Notable Dragons *Violet (Gigi Ode) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Wyverns Category:Gemstone Dragons Category:Petrivores Category:Limited Category:Inhabitants of the Gerias Mines Category:Inhabitants of the Shimmering Isles Category:Dragons named after the object they resemble